The-Love-Triangle
by percabeth9349
Summary: Elena wakes up in a maze full of sweaty boys with no idea of who she is and what she's doing there. Once she gets settled she starts to win the heart of the keeper of the runners and his best friend the 2nd in command of the so-called-glade. BTW YES, thomas and teresa are included but when they are about to escape. NEWT/OC/MINHO.
1. Chapter 1 THE BOX

**CH** **-1**

 _The Box_

 _OC POV_

 **IT** was the stench that had woken me up, the horrible smell was like rotten fish  & cheese...it filled my nostrils and I gagged while fighting the urge to vomit. I looked around at my surroundings ... everything was pitch black , there was not even a single ray of light. I couldn't see anything and had to strain to keep my eyes open. My lashes stuck together like cages in front of my eyes. I effortlessely plucked my eyelashes with no result it was like they had been glued together.

A wave of nausea swept over me as i made a feeble attempt to stand up, after a few tries I suceeded. Which resulted into me banging my head onto the surface of my prison. My legs wobbled beneath me and i ungracefully collapsed down on my bum. As i was trying to get up again , a short shock caused me to quickly freeze, only seconds before a jolt of the room caused me to fall over...again.

A mixture of a irrated,confused and terrified expression forcefully made its way onto my face.

"Hello?" I asked to no-one in particular and recieved no reply. Suprisingly, the sound coming out of of my mouth was hoarser and feebler than i expected it to be. I listened attentively to my surroundings hoping to hear even a slightest sound. The only thing I could hear was the screeching noise of the box i was trapped in against something which i guessed was a steel rainling on a metal I had nothing else too do except stare into the darkness and wait for the end of the world so I decided to get my facts together.

My name was Elena...with a sudden jolt of terror i realized that was the only fact I knew about myself. The rest of the facts were all FILL-IN-THE-BLANKS. I was _yrs old. I was from _ . I had _ number of siblings. My parents were called _ & _.My date of birth was _ of _ in the year _ .I strained my brain trying to recall a single fact about myself except my name. Nothing popped up not a single face , conversation , or place.

I was now trembling , as a flare of panic and grew inside me. It was like my nerve cells were rooting along with the panic inside me. I had finally realized the seriousness of this situation! I was trapped inside a metal box with no memory whatsoever of who i was & what i was doing here?

I was soo absorbed in my thoughts that I failed to notice that the box had started to slow down...After 1 minute of decellaration it finally came to a stop...I could hear voices from above and a particulary deep voice ordering the rest to shutup...Finally, after all the voices had died out into small & quiet whispers, the lid of the box was opened.

 _ **HEYYYYYY... TO EVERYONE WHO HAS BOTHERED TO READ THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY FANFIC OR ANYONE WHO ACCIDENTLY OPENED IT AND DECIDED TO CHECK THIS OUT. This was my 1st fanfic...so i dont know if its shit ..or kinda ok...or the worst fanfic made...or great...I would luv for ur opinions and ideas and i would request that you could write even a 1word review so i knoow atleast someone read it so i could continue writing and would be soo gratefull that u follow my COMMUNITY?...check it out on my account...**_

.


	2. Chapter 2 ITS A GIRL

**CH-2**

 _It's a girl_

Sudden rays of light illuminated the dark box. My eyes had gotten so used to the pitch dark surroundings that the light blinded me and my eyes had difficulty adjusting to the brightness. I instantly backed up onto the cold metal wall closest to me. Now that I could finally see clearly, I noticed a word etched onto the wall beside me.

 _ **WICKED**_

I traced the words with my numb fingers and as I did so a cold _daunting_ _ **(daunting for dauntless-divergent faction-GET IT?)**_ Shiver went through me. A deep voice spoke and brought me back to earth.

"OI, shank you commin out or not?"

Shank? What did that mean? When I failed to answer a scratchy voice spoke

"It looks like the shucking creators sent us another shank crying for his mother and too scared to show himself cause he klunked his shucking pants"

I balled my fists so hard my knuckles turned white. Even though I couldn't understand half the words he said I knew he was insulting me. And why was he calling me a male? Probably dumb enough to not know the difference between a boy and girl, I thought and would've chuckled at my own joke if not for the deep voice I heard again.

"Shut your big hole Gally, you were the same when u came in fact you were worse"

This was followed by hardly hearable chuckles. I was sitting on the cold damp floor of this box shivering while the idiots up there, sunbathing in the sunlight and tanning themselves, were having an argument! I was considering shouting something or calling but I didn't need to, as in a few seconds the box creaked under new weight as a figure jumped down. I crouched in the corner of the box frightened and I couldn't see above me nor could the people above see me.

The figure which had jumped down was a boy with blond hair up to his ears and brown hazel eyes. He was a teenager by the looks of it. He scanned the box expressionlessly looking for me obviously and unfortunately my hiding place wasn't efficient enough as in less than a minute he had seen me.

For some unknown reason his blank face immediately turned into a mixture of a shock, surprise, and disbelief expression and he jumped back while I was pretty sure he should've been helping me right now. Instead he just stared at my face. I mean I couldn't be that ugly could I? The scratchy voice guy who I vaguely remembered was called Gally yet again spoke up.

"Newt, you shank whass taking you sooooooo long not shucking in love are you bring the green bean up will ya? Not all of us have a limp which gives us the liberty to be free all day now do we?"

On hearing this so-called-NEWT turned tomato red while I was dwelling on the thought that what kind of name Newt was? Choosing to ignore Gally, Newt jerked his head back and announced:-

"It's a girl…"

An awkward and long silence followed which was immediately ruined by disruptive voices:-

"Is she HOT?"

"What does she look like?"

"How old is she?"

On each comment my insides withered and my thoughts jumbled into another at 1 time. Had these people never seen a girl before?They probably had & were only joking; I consoled myself though I knew that was unlikely true.

The leader's voice drowned all the other voices as he told them to shut their holes. He then barked at Newt to bring me up (with words in between which I was sure weren't in English) and before I knew it I was hoisted out of the box.

It took me furthermore only a second to realize there were 50-60 boys surrounding me. All the boys were staring at me as I was an alien. A few had the nerve to wink at me and 1 whistled and dared to blow a kiss at me. I imagined torturing him in my head and wished to punch him so hard and knock out a few of his teeth.

Instead I chose to ignore all the catcalls and took a look at my surroundings. I was standing on fresh grass. And when I turned my head I was utterly surprised. The land growing the grass extended from all directions, they were surrounded by four enormous walls made of gray stone and covered in spots with thick ivy. The walls had to be hundreds of feet high and formed a perfect square around them, each side split in the exact middle by an opening as tall as the walls themselves led to passages and long corridors beyond.

As I craned my neck to get a full view of the place behind me the guy who I think was named Gally spoke up:-

"Take it all in girlie, take it all in."

I instantly knew I hated this guy so-called-Gally. I turned to look at him and saw that he was ginger haired with a pig like nose and peculiar wierd wonky eyebrows which made wanna laught at his bad luck and then cry in pity for him. The catcalling was still continuing eventhough i wasnt even paying attention and they only shuttted up when the dark skinned boy spoke:-

"Shut your holes all of you shanks. Any of you touch her they'll end up in the maze for the night and the Greviers can hav em! don't you shanks have jobs to shucking do?"

He gave them a look and they all grudgingly scrambled away all except Gally who gave me look of pure loathing like i was the reason he had wonky eyebrows and then trudged off. Only Newt and the dark skinned boy stayed behind who was obviously the leadr and his face screamed AUTHORITY. He spoke up again

"My names Alby,the leader of this place. We call it the Glade...This is where we all shucking sleep,live,and work."

I was about to ask what shucking meant and started but Alby brought up a finger to his lips and Newt indicated me to shutup. He yet started speaking again though I never understood half the words he included something about homestead and bloodhouses. He finally finished his wonderfull speech which I never understood before he could start speaking again I asked

"Come Again?"

He discarded my question like he wasnt even speaking to me and said:-

"Shuck that its time for the tour"...

 ** _HIIIIIIII..._ SO MY 2ND CHAPTER IS DONE...obviously longer than previous one. Hope someone is actually reading this and hope you will review. Sorry,if theres any grammatical errors...and if you like my writing style check out my divergent highschool fourtris fanfic on wattpad . My account is** _20khadija04_ **and hope you will also follow my community it has few other girl in the glade fanfics the best ones around...** **Mazerunner26...** **thank you soo much never thought someone would like this story and actuallyy REVIEW!MERRY CHRISTMAS to you tooo...hope i never dissapointed you with this chapter! ;0 ...i shall try to update after leaving a 1day gap and feel free to pm me for ideas cause i need some...**


	3. Chapter 3MY HORRIBLE SLANG&MEETING TYLER

**CH-3**

 _My horrible slang & meeting Tyler_

 _ELENA POV_

 **We** were walking back from the tour, which I would've enjoyed if not for all the stares which clung to me everywhere I went. During the middle of the tour Alby the Generous had abandoned me with Newt ,saying something about runners being back. As usual I hadn't understood half the words he said. Newt had informed me about the general things - job trials, glader slang (which I still didn't quite understand) and rules - there were still some gaps left to fill up. I bit my lip as I gazed at the south gate, trying to get a sense of things. Ivy climbed up the stone walls, giving them an eery and creepy look. Though I wanted to find out what was going on, I shuddered at the thought of going near those walls. When I asked about the enormous walls made of gray stone surrounding us Newt's face darkened and he just shook his head like that explained everything. He told me he wasn't allowed to tell me and that was Alby's job and this was final. I pressed on the subject alot which made him sigh and groan multiple times, but he still wouldn't budge and tell me anything the main thing he said was that we weren't allowed to go past those walls, which obviously made me more curious and this didn't help my situation at alllll...

10 Minutes after the tour I was asking Newt where I would sleep tonight and I instantly knew this was going to be a problem. Instead of answering me he scratched the back of his neck and shook his head.

"Whats that supposed to mean? I don't understand sighn language!"

"Well the thing is uh..your the..um..the 1st girl in the bloody glade..."

"Which i already know, I'm not that stupid..."

"Right, so we have a few options of where to put you for the night..."

"Which are?"

"Well, as I told you earlier Keepers and me and Alby have their own bloody rooms, whereas the rest of the gladers sleep on hammocks or on the grass outside the homestead"

I nodded still not sure where this was going...

" Sooo either you can share a bloody room with any of the keepers or You can sleep outside with the rest of the bloody gladers..."

Noting my furious reaction he considered it wise to stop talking, while inside I was freaking out.

"Newt...You're kidding right, theres no wayyyy I'm sharing a room with someone I hardly know .Newt don't make me sleep outside please don't..."

Newt gazed at me for a second while I was bouncing up & down in exasperation. I could see the gears in his head turning, finally after some time which for me was like eternity he said

"Ya ain't sleeping outside," He sighed heavily and pointed to a door at the opposite end of the corridor. "You'll be sleeping there."

I turned around to look at the room he was pointing to. "There? But isn't that-"

"My room?" Newt interjected, an apologetic tone in his voice. "Yes."

I blinked and turned back to look at him. "No way."

"Why not?" Newt asked a teasing expression made way onto his face.

"Because…" I trailed off, not having any idea of what to say. "I don't know, I'm a GIRl!"

Newt smirked. "I can see that"

" A G-I-R-L...girl...and you're well a..."

"A boy...?"

" Yes...No offence" He frowned and said:-

"Why would that be offensive?" Thankfully I was saved from answering that question as Alby had turned up. He looked at my exasperated state and then turned towards Newt and they had a silent inaudable conversation. Alby turned towards me and nodded while saying:-

"So I see Newt has told you then? Until we can find a better sleeping arrangements for you, you'll be sleeping there "

But…" I bit my lips hopelessly. "No! I'm not sleeping in there if he is too!"

"It's your choice, greenie," Alby exhaled heavily, looking annoyed. "There's that or outside."

" FINEEEEE...but I'm not happy AT ALLL" I added while looking at Newt.

Alby took one last look at me and Newt before walking offff...AGAIN... Irritated I asked Newt (desperate to change the subject) :-

"What is it with him walking off after every 1 minute?"

"He's the leader of this bloody glade he has other bloody things to do" He answered defencively. Now even more anxious to change the subject I asked:-

"SRSLY where can I get some food in this place? Im klunking starving!" I asked while trying out the Gladers slang and my stomach rumbled in agreement. Newt after listening to my desperate attempt to use Glader Slang, burst out laughing. He was supposed to be helping me to settle down instead he was laughing at me! Now incredibly annoyed at him I stalked off and decided to find some food myself. Leaving Newt in his delerious state turned out to be the worst decision I had made yet. 5 seconds hadn't passed and I was already lost. GOD. I mentally sweared at myself and Newt. Just at that moment I heard footsteps behind me and looked to find well-someone-a-glader (who's name-was-?) behind me. With a jolt I realized it was the same guy who had blown a kiss to me. He was a bulid up guy with a extra-extra humungous face and a horrible fat nose which made it look like someone had stuck a potato on his face instead of a nose. The ugly guy said with a sly smile (which looked more like a painfull grimace) :-

"You lost darlin' ?" _Oh how much would I pay to wipe that ugly smirk of his even uglier face?_ Instead of attempting that I was planning to retort back when without even asking my permission he treacherously grabbed hold of my hand and said:-

" Since your voice has so fortunately failed you-" I started to try to pull my hand away and epically failed, panic was growing inside me... Alby had told me the 3 main rules of the glade before leaving which were **1\. DO YOUR PART 2. NEVER GO AMONG THE STONE WALLS OF THE GLADE & 3\. NEVER HARM ANOTHER GLADER**...I was wondering if I could break that 3rd rule... when suddenly he let go of my hand while staring at something behind me. I turned to look behind me but I didn't need to as Newt suddenly appeared next to me.

"Tyler" He said while nodding once as a greeting. _SO this guys name was Tyler eh? **Tyler**_ walked away after Newt had something which I couldn't really catch as I was too busy making a list of ways to inflict permanant injury with minimum action. Newt looked at me with worry and said in a concerned voice:-

"You ok? What bloody happened?" I nodded indicating I was ok and told him it was nothing (as I didn't want to create a scene on my 1st day here). He looked at me suspiciously and I knew he could tell I was lying and didnt believe me but he let it go, thankfully.

I was still hungry and slightly annoyed at Newt for laughing at me so I just said:-

" Didn't want to leave you in your humurous enjoyable state now did I?" He started to say something but I interrupted him and said:-

"Can we please get some lunch now I'M HUNGRYY" I groaned as he still wasn't directing me to the place I had to go to get some dinner, so I walked off in an unknown direction.

"Elena?" I wheeled around irritated that Newt was preventing me from eating dinner again...

" It's this way..." Newt trailed of awkwardly while pointing in the direction of a large building where voices were coming from. He smiled and his smile was both awkward and humurous at the same time. I mentally slapped myself and walked infront of Newt while praying silently that this was the correct way...

 _ **Another chapter succesfully completed...thank god we have winter holidays or i'd never finish this chapter...IF any of you like this story you will like the other stories on my community which are the girl in the glade fanfictions...so yeahhhh...check it out. Btw minho will come in the next chapter so plz review,favourite, &follow. For those of you who wonder how elena looks like (though that will be described in the next chapter ***wink wink* **)** **just search** ELENA GILBERT **and thats her from vampire diaries (** actress NINA DOBREV __**) Tyler is the guy well not really ugly in real life but he's** LOGAN LERMAN_ ** _From the percy jackson movies. Newt , minho, alby, gally are the same actors from the maze runner movies but for those of you who dont know :-_** ** _Newt :-_** _THOMAS BRODIE SANGSTER_ ** _Minho:-_** _KI HONG LEE_ ** _Alby :-_** _AML AMEEN_ ** _Gally:-_** _WILL POULTER_

 ** _STILLL HOPING SOMEONE WILL PM SOME IDEAS TO ME..._**


	4. Chapter 4 EATING WITH CHUCK

**CH-4**

 _Eating with Chuck_

 **ELENAS P.O.V**

 **Newt** had gone to get some food for me, abandoning me alone with 30-40 boys staring at me. I was still standing where he had left me and shifting uncomfortably due to the unwanted attention I was receiving. My eyes kept on scanning all the tables hoping to find an empty one but all the tables were full except the one at the end where a fat chubby boy sat with curly tangled hair. He was sitting alone and unlike the rest of the boys he was looking more devoted towards his food. I was debating with myself whether to sit there or stay standing like a blithering idiot waiting for Newt. I would've chosen the latter and kept on standing there like a statue but instead I chose to walk towards the innocent boy.

He didn't look more than 12 and looking at him made we wanna kill the creators. Kids like him should've been staying home with their parents but instead he was imprisoned here. I was walking towards the boy oblivious to all the stares and whistles which were directed towards me I would've reached there already if I hadn't heard my name being called. I looked towards the source of my name being called from and the person I saw made my blood boil. DAMN my rotten luck ….It was Tyler.

"Come sit with us?" He asked with a sly grin on his face. _This guy doesn't really get the message does he?_ Now every Glader had their eyes on me and Tyler. I glared at him hoping my soo-loving feelings towards him would show on my face. Wondering how I could convey my message to him in the friendliest way possible I replied

"No Thnxx Tyler, I'd rather sit alone or with him-"

I pointed towards the boy sitting alone

"Than sit with you..."

Obviously ignoring the fact that I had told him to piss off in front of everybody he looked towards where I was pointing and burst out laughing….

"Him? That piece of fat excuse of a boy? Chuck? You're shucking me right? The only thing he can talk about is food or how fat he is!"

Every Glader in the room burst out laughing. I spotted Alby sitting a few benches away from where I was standing. He was frowning along with a few boys sitting with him. Gally was also sitting there but looked like he was holding back a smile. Newt was still in the dining queue and was also frowning and exchanging meaningful looks with Alby. Encouraged by the laughter around him he stared at Chuck and spoke up again

"He probably has the biggest stomach here-"

Without letting him finish I glared at his face whose surface area was mostly covered by his visibly large nose. I spoke as loudly and clearly as I could and said:-

"Well the same can be said about your NOSE…"

Even more laughter followed as Tyler turned red. I rolled my eyes at everyone here and turned to sit with Chuck, who was staring down at his food devotedly. I sat down and shook him before speaking up

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Chuck stared at me before saying:-

"Here? You want to sit here?"

When I nodded looking confused he asked again :-

"Here here?As in right next to me here?On this table here?"

He looked gleefull and nervous at the same time. I nodded again confirming that I meant next to him on this table here. I wondered if anyone had ever sat with him before or if he had any friends? I took out my hand and said:-

"Hi, I'm Elena"

Chuck stared at me then my hand at then back again. He then blinked 3 times like he was unsure of what to do. Finally he shook my hand and spoke up:-

"Hi aswell I'm Elena, No I'm Chuck and you're Elena. Yeah, I'm definately Chuck...Yeah..."

He shook his head and I chuckled at his flustered state. I was about to engage in conversation with him when Newt suddenley showed up and threw himself in the seat infront of Chuck. He was holding two plates both containing noodles and chicken. He put one plate infront of me and smirked as I groaned "FINALLYYY..." under my breath. He then leaned over and ruffled Chucks hair. Chuck looked up from me to Newt and then back again. Newt spoke up:-

" 'K if I sit here Chuck?" Speaking for Chuck I answered:-

"You've already sat down haven't you? So I don't think Chuck has a choice does he?"

Chuck was still staring at me and Newt. Newt frowned but I could see amusement dancing behind his eyes...

"So I see your conversation with bloody Tyler has gotten you into such a pleasent-mood hasn't it?" He grinned

"Sarcasm dosen't suit you Newt...That's my style" He kept on grinning and said:-

"I see you and Tylers nose have made a long lasting bloody feud eh?"

"HAHAHA..Very funny " When he opened his mouth to say something back I cut him off saying:-

"Shut it, I'm hungry"

"I noticed"...Ignoring him I started to consume my taking a bite I never realized how hungry I really was. Before I realized I was gobbling down my food as fast as I could and both Newt and Chuck were staring at me.

"What?" I asked irritated while ploughing through a mouthfull of noodles. Newt grinned and said:-

"You might wanna bloody slow down " My mouth was too full to answer so I continued to yield down to the demand of my stomach. Newt suddenly got up telling me Alby had called him for some impossible task he couldn't do himelf. After I had finished dinner Newt wasn't back so I decided to chat with Chuck

"So Chuck...How long you been here?" He bit his lip cautiously before answering:-

"I was the Greenie before you came, so basically I've been here for a month now...Shank"

He added the last word like he wasn't really used to the gladers slang and I really could'nt blame him. I truthfully didn't think I'd ever get used to the Gladers slang. Before I couldnt reply he spoke up again:-

"You're handling coming here better than many of the others here you know, and me when I ca-" He broke of his sentence making sure no-one was listening before continuing:-

"When I came- I Klunked my pants 3 times on my first day and cried all night in bed and always woke up for a week to find out I had wet my pants..." He trailed off unsure what to say. He sounded sad and spoke with a voice full of emotion. I really didn't know what to say so I replied lamely:-

" Umm...Thnxx Chuck..." Thankfully our awkward silence was ruined as Alby and Newt had appeared. Alby nodded a greeting to Chuck and then turned to me and said:-

"Tommorow Greenie..-" I instantly interrupted him:-

"My name's Elena, not Greenie!" Newt gave me a warning look and beside him Alby glared at me and gave me look which clearly threatened me to try my luck and interrupt him again. Chuck beside me gulped visibly. Alby took no notice of him and after making sure that his message had be claearly conveyd started speaking again:-

"Tommorow **_Greenie-_** " He gave extra emphasis on the word greenie causing me to frown

"You'll be trying out all the shuckin' jobs which I hope Newt has shuckin' informed you on" Beside him Newt nodded as Alby continued

"After trying all the shuckin' jobs out a gathering will be held in which one of the keepers will choose ya'" I nodded and was suprised at myself for once understanding what Alby was saying.

"If ya' don't shucking qualify for any of the jobs you'll become a slopper..." He continued while glancing at Chuck from the corner of his eyes...My frown deepened even more and before I could ask Alby something he walked off again with Newt at his side. _What is Alby's problem? which idiot made him leader?_ I throught miserably...

* * *

I was staring at the ceiling of Newts room. Everything was pitch black, therefore it reminded me of my stay in the box. I trembeled thinking of how trapped I was feeling at that time and pulled the bed covers tighter around myself. I sniffed the covers which smelled of freshly grown lemongrass and they made me feel safe again,somehow. Before falling asleep Newt had given me a package which had came up in the box with me. It contained some garments, a hair brush, a tooth brush and some new clean clothes...(T-Shirts,Jeans and thankfully there were no dresses which for some reason I knew weren't my type)...Newt had kindly offered me his hammock while he slept on the floor. I was laying there on the hammock now one leg propped over the hammock laying comfortably. I could hear the faint snores of my fellow gladers who were probably all tired from staring at me all day and wanted to rest so they could gain energy to do the same task tommorow.

I kept absentmindedly racing my thoughts to the events of today. From coming up in the box-to the tour-Tyler-Dinner-Chuck and then finally Newt & Alby and then back again. I kept on asking myself questions such as Why I was sent here? Who sent me here? Why I was the only girl here? and Who was I?

Everytime I thought of the stone walls surrounding the Glade I shuddered and hated not knowing why they were there and what was behind them? The only thing Alby had told me was that well-Nothing. He kept on walking of after every 1 minute. Newt was no help either he kept on dodging my questions and followed Alby's lead on telling me nothing! I groaned knowing that at this rate I would never know what was out there...

I heard Newt stirring next to me on the floor and decided to wake him up for some answers. I got up and shook him...

"Newt? Newt?...Wake up!" He got up abruptly and nearly pushed me over.

"Elena? What the bloody hell?" Not wanting to waste any time I said :_

"Tell me about the walls surrounding us..." Despite the pitch darkness I could almost imagine him witha iritated expression holding back a groan.

"Elena...Do we really have to go through this again?" I started to interrupt him :-

"Bu-"

"Bloody Hell!...Tomorrow morning, yeah?" _Tomorrow?_

 _"_ Tomorrow?"

"Yeah...Tomorrow Alby told me to show you something tommorow...not today... tomorrow" Before I could say something he carried on:-

"Now get some sleep..." He fell back and went back to his beauty sleep. As I made my way back through the dark to my hammock I heard him mutter:-

"The 1st days always the hardest..."

* * *

 _ **HIIIII...ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE 4 CHAPTERS IN 4 DAYS :)...**_

 **SOOO how was this chapter?... Btw just incase any of you are wondering Alby may be mentioned a lot in this but this is still a NEWT/OC/MINHO fanfic...Minho willl come in the next chapter and thank you to all those who favourited and followed...**


	5. Chapter 5 THE kEEPER OF THE RUNNERS P-1

**CH-5**

 _The Keeper of the Runners_

 **ELENA'S P.O.V**

I woke up to the loud sound of Newt's snores. They rang through the room making it impossible for me to get some sleep. _So much for being such a worthy room mate._ I was lazily lying down on Newt's hammock trying effortlessly trying to fall back asleep, but despite all of my efforts and hard work I was epically failing.

Newt's last night's word s kept on ringing through my mind, echoing constantly. He had said that he'd show me something today. I had 2 choices I could either wake up Newt or take a shower. After 15 minutes of arguing with myself I chose the latter as this was the perfect time to take a shower since all the obnoxious and loud Gladers were hopefully sound asleep.

I propped both of my legs down and sat up. The hammock swayed due to my constant movement. For a minute I watched Newt sleeping, he looked so much younger and tension-free in his sleep. Careful not to wake him up I slowly got off the hammock and stretched. My neck and backside ached from lying in one position all night. It had been a full day since I had showered and I probably smelt like...….well-something-really-really-bad….

I walked on the floor of the room, around Newt and cautiously grabbed my clothes, a plain dark blue T-Shirt and same coloured jeans. The floor boards creaked under my weight and I shivered as my feet made contact with the cold floor. I headed towards the door and halted abruptly as a thought hit me: _I didn't know where the showers were!_ Maybe Alby was awake he could direct me and even if he wasn't awake how hard could it be to find a bathroom in such a small place? I opened the door and sighed as cold air brushed past me and ruffled my already messy hair...

 **SORRYYYY!**

 **sorryyy... this is such a short chapter I had decided everything but didn't get time i'll do part 2 tommorow** **the chapter will be called the keeper of the runners part 2... again I'M verry SORRY...I have to go to my sisters wedding ... mazerunner26  thank you for following my wattpad acc!:)...** **Ciavo124 Thnxx for following**! **, Kittycatch  ,blochfanny ,** **draytonusthesmall {** **Love ur username;) } thnx for following & favoriting. I was thinking if I could ask a question on every update and you guys could answer on reviews? Todays question is:-**

 **At the end of The Death Cure which Gladers survived?**


End file.
